


那些乱七八糟的爱情

by Hecco_woo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecco_woo/pseuds/Hecco_woo





	那些乱七八糟的爱情

我一个人躺在沙发上吃着散包装的加/州爆米花时，我开始意识到一个人的圣诞夜是多么的可悲。有包装的爆米花和电影院门口爆出来的没什么两样，只是更周正一些。一个小时前我去那一英里范围内唯一经营着的小商店买下它时，我对自己说：“上帝啊，它们长得可真像大脑。”红色络腮胡的伙计三言两语地向我推销了这袋零食，就算我不买下它，我也别无选择。我可没有商店伙计这般勇气把圣诞夜当成寻常日子，我在同事家里应付了晚餐，却在他们欢唱圣诞歌互拆礼物之前逃了出来。其实在我看来，圣诞节带来的不过两周假期，我盘算着着头几天过一过蹭吃蹭喝的日子，剩下的时间靠速食鸡肉和面包度日。

无论先前我怎样告诫自己——这该死的圣诞日只是商场打折或青年男女正大光明出来约会的一个借口，真正的节日内涵早被冠上虚名，我还是莫名其妙的产生了一种孤独感。回到家之后，我把房间的暖气打开，没有洗澡而是直接钻到床上。我知道电视里放着圣诞特别演出或是无聊的真人秀，我不稀罕那些玩意。手头边有一本介绍艾瓦佐夫斯基的书，书架那头还扔着几本色/情杂志。我对它们毫无兴趣，我把这归结于这奇怪的节日气氛对我的影响。

这注定是一个安宁的圣诞夜。窗外没下雪，我的房间没有一点热闹的声音，我随手扔了几个爆米花在嘴里，这其中的糖精撒得极不均匀。我开始后悔了——没有提前几周预定个什么圣诞小姐送到家里来。

最终我还是打开了电视，值得一提的是我找到了一部老电影，一年前我和弗朗西斯分手前的某个晚上还一起看完了它。我隐约记得一些剧情，但是并不太清楚。那回微醺的波诺弗瓦在电影放到一半的时候就打起了瞌睡，他轻轻地蹭着沙发抱枕，睡了一刻钟竟然靠到了我的肩膀上。他的面孔确实有些艺术性欣赏的价值，我没吵醒他，出奇地把电视声音关小，时不时地看他一眼。那晚上我们原本的计划是吃顿晚饭，看看电视，来一炮，最后一起睡到天亮。然而计划还没进行到一半就被打乱，我也在弗朗西斯轻缓的呼吸里早早睡了过去。第二天早上我们被早间新闻唤醒的时候，弗朗西斯醒悟过来前一晚发生的一切，他向我道了歉，又给了我一个法式深/吻。我头一回觉得自己像是个陪/睡的保姆——那之后他很不幸地感冒了，我又照顾了他两天。

回想我和前男友的故事是打发时间的好做法，我忍不住去想想弗朗西斯。这个男人是法国人，从小娇生惯养，生活条件比我优越得多。我们在无烟酒/吧认识，讨论了几个钟头的埃/及电影和黑格尔（他十分健谈，虽然我觉得大半部分都是胡扯的）。当晚没有做//爱，却一起睡了觉。那之后我们时不时出来喝咖啡，普通见面渐渐发展成了正式约会。这大概是我最正经的一次恋爱——我们相处了整整三个月才上//床，顺带一提，他的活儿不赖。

我一直是做正经事的人，自认为私/生/活不算太乱。那些在弗朗西斯之前的男朋友也都中规中矩。弗朗西斯算是个打破传统的人，他本质上十分贪玩，对金钱肆意挥霍。我们认识彼此的时候他还是个无业游民，靠着家里的钱混过一天又一天。他告诉我他是个双//性//恋，跟翘/屁/股的姑娘搞过一阵之后就想找一个彬彬有礼的男人相处。

“你符合我的一切标准。”他颇是骄傲的说，“你的性格可爱极了。你骑在我身上一边骂着脏/话的样子令人过目不忘。”

我说不清我对他的爱算是种什么。大多数时候，他只是个极好的陪伴者——吃饭，睡觉，一起度过那些俗套透顶的节日。我稍稍年轻一些的时候，总想着离开家之后会过的独立自由的生活，我掌握着自己的经济，不靠施舍也不用分享给什么人，我乐意在哪儿混过一天便可以如愿。这样如同被放逐一般的生活持续了几年，我开始意识到这种日子是怎样窘迫不堪。弗朗西斯的出现在一定程度上弥补了这样的单调。这种奇妙的感觉鲜少发生——在我们结伴出游的时候，洗完澡他帮我吹干头发的时候，或是我们一起在打折网站上挑选生活用品的时候。我想起什么人说的一句话——“等你什么时候有了陪伴，你便拥有了生活。”一点不假。

除却生活的陪伴者，他也是个称职的情/人。他确确实实地拥有着法国人浪漫的血液。我很难想象我这个年纪仍然能被他拿来骗小姑娘的那一套感动到（他干过很多回这类事情），烛光晚餐，鲜花，红酒——我对他说：“消停消停吧，我们不适合这些无聊透顶的玩意。”他一笑带过，又想出新的花样。我们坚持了一年，他的唯一功劳就是时时刻刻让爱情保持新鲜。

我们分手分了十多次，最后一次竟然成功了。说起来也是莫名其妙——恰巧是一年前的今天，弗朗西斯突然提了分手，他说厌倦了我们现在的生活状态。我不知道我处于怎样的一种情绪下断然答应，那会儿的圣诞夜，他和一群姑娘们去了一个圣诞派对，我在自己家看着无聊的综艺。和他分手的过程简单得让人难以相信，我没有做出怎样怎样伤心的反应，相反的是，去年圣诞夜我很早睡了过去。

我们完完全全地断了联系，在社交软件上取消关注，把手机里的电话号码删得一干二净。这次不像以往那样很快和好，我们分开了一年。重新回到单身生活后，我抑/郁了短暂的一阵，又很快恢复过来。日子一天天过去，等我意识到的时候，弗朗西斯已经从我的生活里消失了半年，这样长的时间里我度过了我的三十岁生日，并换了一份工作，我偶尔找一个炮//友共度良宵，在下半年的某一天里，我对着某个伙计叫出了弗朗西斯的名字。

“嘿——我知道这很尴尬，不过我还是得问问——这是你前任的名字？”那位先生一边穿着裤子一边问道。

我犹疑地点点头，脑子里突然冒出这样一个问题——该/死的波诺弗瓦为什么还没来找我呢。

我们分手快到一年。我开始意识到我先前的那些安心自在都是源于我的这个想法——我一直觉得，弗朗西斯某一天肯定还会死皮赖脸地回来找我，我相信我们的分手是有点游戏性质的，也许，只是也许——我对弗朗西斯在心底里还有那么一点点期待，我有点儿盼望着——他能来找我。

然而现实是他并没有来——这真是个糟糕透顶的觉悟。

我回过神儿来，电影已近结尾，男女主角正热烈地拥吻着。上帝啊。

我的手机里突然传来一声提示（我以为我关上了它），打开一看，是社交软件里的一条信息——来自两周前我认识的加/州姑娘弗洛莉亚。

她这样写道：“亲爱的柯克兰先生，我现在刚巧在伦敦，我可以来找你过圣诞节吗？”这信息后还跟着几个红色爱心。我想都没想便回了一个“那样真是好极了。”末了把我的公寓地址也发了过去。

就这样我盯着时钟盯了十五分钟，外头突然传来叩门的声音，我带着份莫名其妙的期待走了过去，幻想着门外弗洛莉亚会是怎样的可爱姑娘。打开门锁的一瞬间，我几乎停止了呼吸——弗朗西斯满脸笑容的站在门口。

“我早该想到。”我说。

他看起来还是一年前那样的精神，尽管前额的卷发被风吹得乱七八糟，亚麻金的发色在夜里看上去像是姜黄色的一样，他看上去还像个热恋中的年轻王子。他左侧的头发被别在耳后，露出一小段被冻得通红的耳朵，他看上去像是跑过来的一样，喘着气，嘴里呼出的白色的热气几乎让我看不清他的脸。外面不知道什么时候飘起了一点雪花，我们就这样愣在门口，冷风悄无声息地钻了进来，让我狠狠的打了一个喷嚏。弗朗西斯一把抱住我，把手指深深插/我的头发里。

他突然哼起歌，一首极老的圣诞歌曲，那些单词从他的嘴唇里蹦出来，他的嘴唇贴着我的耳侧。那些断断续续的歌音缠绕在我的耳膜边，有的落在了空气里——它们漂浮着，又掉在地板上。

我一生难以想象，一首歌给人带来的力量会有这样大。回过神儿来那首歌已唱到末尾部分。我发觉自己泪流满面，眼泪随着这曼妙至极的音调滑落。我觉今后这经历再被提及，我定会难以启齿。

“亚蒂——圣诞快乐啊。”他松开我，微笑着说道。我把大门轻轻关上，忍不住又拽着他的衣领亲了他一下。

“你这混/蛋，你开始让我相信圣诞老人了。”我说道。


End file.
